


Safe In Your Arms

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [73]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: McCoy is being kept in sickbay, whether he likes it or not. However its not all bad.





	Safe In Your Arms

Chapel left and Leonard turned on the biobed before realising he wasn’t alone.

“Whatcher doin’ Spock?” he slurred sleepily.

“Watching to ensure you get adequate rest.”

“Huh. Hard t’ sleep with someone watchin’. Ain’t used to havin’ anyone about actually. Used t’ be nice though.” He yawned and his eyes drifted shut. “Feelin’ someone next t’ you.”

Despite himself, he began to relax. Then his eyes snapped open as the bed creaked behind him. Moments later arms encircled him and a warm body settled against his.

“Is this better?”

McCoy slowly smiled and closed his eyes again.

“Yeah,” he whispered.


End file.
